charmedworldrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Halliwell
Chris is Piper and Leo's second child, and is named after Leo's father. Early Years Chris had a slight inferiority complex towards his older, more powerful brother Wyatt. He would often be jealous that he had powers from the womb and Wyatt would often pick on him. Chris, from a very young age, had a very strong relationship with his maternal grandfather, Victor Bennett. Chris lives a healthy life, though a couple of months later, his mother, mourning after Future Chris' death was too afraid to take him out into the world and kept him cooped up in the Manor. Piper was able to realize that Chris didn't die but was reborn with a new lease on life. However, he was attacked by the demon Barbas although Piper, who temporary gained the powers of Shakti, was able to fight him off and save her new baby. At the time of his birth, everyone was paying more attention to Chris, not Wyatt which lead to him orbing Chris all over creation. However, Grams was able to cast a spell to stop the sibling rivalry after which he is blessed by his ancestors at his Wiccaning. Chris does not come into his powers until late 2006 when he helped his big brother, Wyatt, cheat in a game of Candy Land against their grandpa by Orbing cards around. After Wyatt is kidnapped by Billie and Christy, Victor urges Chris to orb Wyatt back to them and Chris does so successfully. More than eighteen months later, it was revealed that the former Council of Elders altered destiny to make Chris, and his newborn sister, Melinda, Twice Blessed just like Wyatt. The Elders wanted to ensure that the three of them would inherit a more powerful form of the Power of Three. However, the Angels of Destiny realized the errors of tampering with people's lives after understanding that that was the entire reason why Neena, the first witch, decided to bring about the apocalypse. As a result of this, the Angels absolved Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda's statuses as twice blessed. Later Years In 2006, Chris once again arrived from the future, with his now good, older brother Wyatt. They return because while fighting some demons, Wyatt's powers suddenly disappear. They learn that Wyatt's powers were taken by The Hollow, when Billie and Christy used it in an attempt to stop the Charmed Ones. Together with their family, they eventually set things right, restoring Wyatt's powers. Currently Write the second section of your page here. In The Future In the future, the Charmed Ones are dead, and Wyatt, who is now evil, is ruling the world as it's dictator. Chris is engaged to a Phoenix Witch named Bianca, and they decide the only way to save the world is for Chris to go back in time and save his brother from growing up evil. As the sisters are finally beginning to trust Chris, he is kidnapped by his fiancee from the future, Bianca. The sisters then learn that Chris is actually half witch. Bianca takes Chris back to his own time, where he meets Wyatt who isn't too happy that Chris traveled back in time to turn him back to good and explains to him that if he was anyone else, he would have killed him ages ago. Because of certain unrevealed circumstances, he didn't. After Chris refuses to turn to Wyatt's side, Wyatt attacks Chris in hopes of killing him. Bianca attacks Wyatt and fends him off for enough time for Chris to say a spell to get his powers back. Unfortunately, Wyatt fights her powers and flings Bianca across the room and wounds her when she lands on a wooden stake. Chris then telekinetically throws Wyatt into the wall. Chris says his goodbyes to her and finds a spell to send him back to the past again. Category:Highbreds Category:Whitelighters Category:Characters Category:Witches